


В пух и прах

by Netttle



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Wingfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:32:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netttle/pseuds/Netttle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда все рассыпается в пух и прах, укрой меня своими крыльями.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В пух и прах

**Author's Note:**

> Бета kasmunaut  
> Фик написан для команды WTF Tolkien-PJ-team 2014 на битву WTF 2014  
> 

Он все понимает еще за месяц до этого возмутительного и постыдного события. По боли, которой по ночам пробивает позвоночник, как будто его оплели раскаленной проволокой. По тому, как накатывают минутные блэкауты днем. Понимает на площадке, по косым взглядам гримеров, по непонятному волнению, охватывающему людей, оказавшихся рядом, по легкой дрожи в руках и испарине, выступающей на лбу вечером, по странным снам, в которых он парит над океаном, расправив огромные невидимые крылья, и то взмывает в облака, то опускается к самой воде, чиркая кончиками по поверхности.

Вот так, за месяц до своего двадцатидевятилетия, за два месяца до окончания съемок Эйдан понимает, что ему все-таки придется иметь дело с чертовыми крыльями и всем, что с ними связано, во время самого масштабного и долгожданного проекта в его небогатой событиями профессиональной жизни.

Он уверен, триггером стали именно съемки — волнение, усталость, изматывающие тренировки, постоянное мельтешение вокруг сотен разных людей. Мир Джексона, эта удивительная Вавилонская башня, поражает воображение. В павильонах и на площадках, в офисах и трейлерном городке плечом к плечу трудятся быстрые, немногословные и темноглазые потомки маори и просто веселые новозеландцы (особенно один Просто Новозеландец, которого легко узнать по смешному говору, ямочкам и добродушным улыбкам), светлолицые жители Великобритании, американцы, наполняющие улицы съемочного городка своими гортанными громкими голосами, веселые шотландцы и валлийцы, вечные дебоширы и зачинатели стремных розыгрышей, буйные ирландцы, в толпе которых с уколом тоски и сладкой грустью Эйдан вспоминает о родине.  
Город, где правит твердой рукой Питер Джексон, шумит, смеется, переговаривается на разные голоса, работает, ест, пьянствует по вечерам, устало дрыхнет по ночам в своих крошечных трейлерах, больше похожих на собачьи конурки, чем на жилье приличных актеров и работников знаменитой студии. И, конечно, в таком скоплении людей, в сплетении национальностей и темпераментов время от времени происходят «инциденты с пухом и перьями» — так говорят вполголоса томными вечерами в пабе, среди сигаретного дыма и алкогольных испарений, посмеиваясь и сплетничая о том, кто, когда и как расстался с крыльями в их большой кинодеревне.  
Сам Эйдан такого ни разу не видел, ни здесь, ни даже дома, в Ирландии. Особенно дома, в Ирландии, где до сих пор за случайное упоминание вслух о такой интимной и неприличной вещи в публичном месте можно было схлопотать подзатыльник от любой проходящей мимо суровой тетушки в летах или краснолицего дядьки, считавшего себя борцом за моральный облик современной молодежи. Крылья могут вырасти у любого — в пятнадцать, когда в душе бушуют особо бурные страсти, и в восемнадцать лет, и в двадцать, и, говорят, это мучительно и постыдно. А могут и вовсе не появиться, и в свои двадцать восемь Эйдан уж было вздыхает с облегчением, но нет, все-таки не с его счастьем...

Он с ужасом ждет того, что будет. Он мрачнеет, теряет аппетит, не ходит с коллегами в бары, отказывается разговаривать даже с Адамом и Дином. Особенно с Дином.

Хоть бы этот Дин провалился уже под землю куда-то со всеми этими мягкими улыбками, ямочками, взъерошенными светлыми волосами и нелепыми девчачьими кофтами, на которые без слез не взглянешь. Эйдан подозревает, что Дин сыграл немаловажную роль в его теперешнем предкатастрофическом состоянии. Шила в мешке не утаишь, чего уж тут, Дин с самого первого дня гипнотизирует и смущает его, и если бы он дул в дудку, Эйдан бы уже давно был в первых рядах несчастных крыс, бездумно шагающих под звуки этой дудки за Дином в океанический прибой.

За завтраком Эйдан ковыряет вилкой в тарелке и с ревнивым прищуром наблюдает, как Адам с улыбкой счастливого родителя подсовывает Дину свою булочку с корицей — Дин их любит почему-то... Ну что хорошего в корице, от нее же чихаешь! — и сердито думает, что в первых рядах на марше к волнам будет тесновато.

Теперь Эйдан часто сидит один, сердитый как сыч, закрывшись в холодном трейлере, и выискивает в сети на всяких сомнительных сайтах, что его ждет, и что ему по этому поводу следует предпринять.

Сетевые легенды твердят одно: несчастный, отрастивший крылья, лезет на стену от боли и неутолимых желаний, несколько дней, а то и неделю, то бьется в горячке, то лежит пластом и совершенно не соображает, что творит. И вот тогда надо не упустить момент и найти того, кто...

Эйдан фыркает, краснеет и захлопывает крышку ноутбука, как только снова натыкается на подобные глупости. Уж он как-то справится с ситуацией, не опозорив себя непристойным поведением на самой важной съемочной площадке в его жизни. Он прекращает читать бесполезные сплетни и совсем замыкается в себе.

И упрямо отказывается замечать тоскливое шуршание под своими окнами, хотя знает, что это Дин стоит там и шуршит обертками от конфет и страницами копии сценария с новыми правками (вот неуемный Джексон), которую он ему принес, потому что просто так отираться под трейлером без дела ему совесть не позволяет.

Вечером в день Х (а в том, что это все-таки тот самый день, у измученного Эйдана уже нет никаких сомнений), когда кости ломит и все отваливается, и передвигаться по трейлерному городку он смог бы только ползком или по стеночке, Эйдан, вместо того, чтобы поговорить лично, отправляет е-мейл Питеру Джексону, в котором просит дать ему отпуск с такого-то по такое-то число. Отпуск. По состоянию здоровья. Во время легендарных съемок, когда все просто обязаны всегда быть в строю, радостно бить копытом, прыгать в горящее кольцо и есть с руки режиссера... Он очень боится, что Джексон начнет докапываться и расспрашивать, но тот просто соглашается, написав, что Эйдану очень повезло: по прогнозам грядет буря, дождь, град, разверзнутся все хляби небесные, а может, и потоп случится, вот только ковчег у них еще не достроен. Так что Эйдан может забиться в свою конуру и не отсвечивать несколько дней. Да, и Питер надеется, что ураган не унесет его трейлер из Страны Оз обратно в Канзас, то бишь Клондолкин его детства, иначе куда же они без Дороти. Трусливый Лев, Тотошка, Страшила и Железный Дровосек будут страдать. Особенно Лев. Чао. Эйдан несколько раз перечитывает е-мейл, пытаясь сообразить, кто есть кто (особенно Лев?), и что вообще происходит там у Джексона в офисе, но, в конце концов, отмахивается, закрывает вкладку с почтой и отползает от стола, чтобы скрючиться на диванчике, завернувшись в одеяло. Его знобит, бросает в жар, воспаленный мозг рождает странные картины львиной гривы под пальцами, анализировать которые он не решается. По жестяной крыше трейлера начинает весело колотить дождь, а порывы ветра так сильны, что трейлер слегка подрагивает, как будто своим е-мейлом Джексон дал отмашку новозеландской небесной канцелярии начинать светопреставление.

И когда хляби все-таки исполняют отведенную им роль и начинают изливать на многострадальную землю бесконечные потоки дождя, к Эйдану подбирается собственный апокалипсис. Он чувствует, как тело разогревается до невыносимой температуры, и кости кажутся хрупкими, как стекло, и такими же легкими. Позвоночник превращается в стеклянное древо, раскинувшее свои острые ветви внутри его тела, и все многочисленные колкие ветви и веточки начинают прорастать сквозь кожу, и это так больно, и он наверно скоро станет похож на ежа. Эйдан сползает на пол, прижимается лбом к замусоренному линолеуму и стонет в голос — как хорошо, он холодный, холодный, и на несколько минут унимает пожар в голове. Перед глазами скачут черно-белые клетки орнамента, и падают капли, и сверкают ветвистые молнии, и молнии же прорываются наружу из спины, и из глаз тоже падают капли, а может, искры, и он кричит — громко и отчаянно, не сдерживаясь, потому что рокочет гром (а значит никто не услышит), а потом пытается заткнуться, когда гром затихает. Но поздно, в дверь уже колотят. Похоже ногами. И хлипкую дверь вот-вот сорвут с петель.

— Никого нет дома, — стонет Эйдан, подхихикивая и прижимаясь зудящей спиной к стене. — Все улетели в Канзас.

Стучать резко прекращают, и Эйдану кажется, что вместе со стуком в дверь замолкает стук его сердца.

А потом в замке со скрипом поворачивается ключ, и Эйдан с ужасом вспоминает, что сам выдал Дину ключ от своей двери — на всякий случай. Про ключ от сердца он промолчит. Промолчит, если сможет заткнуться. Он снова стонет и яростно трется о стенку, лохматый Слейн с мечом, приклеенный скотчем герой из любимого комикса, смотрит с укоризной, часы и карта Ирландии падают на Эйдана сверху, и вот как раз в этот самый миг дверь распахивается, и в прямоугольник, вспыхивающий молниями и синевой ночной бури, вваливается Дин. С ним влетает ветер, и дождь, и его ярость, и им всем вместе тесно в маленьком трейлере.

Дин насквозь промок, у него волосы торчком и безумный взгляд круглых светлых глаз. Он кричит:

— Как ты можешь от меня все время прятаться? Что я тебе сделал? Или не сделал? Отвечай немедленно, или я не знаю, что я сделаю!

И Эйдан, путаясь во всех этих «сделал» и «не сделал», оторопело смотрит на него, мокрого и несчастного, в мятой майке и с ключом в руке.

— Уходи, Дин! — забившись в дальний угол, кричит Эйдан с закрытыми глазами. Он трепыхается там, как выброшенная на берег слепая камбала.

Дин-дин-дин — отзываются осколки зеркала, случайно задетого локтем. — У меня… у меня к-к-крылья! Я сейчас на кого угодно могу накинуться!

— А тебе хочется? Накинуться на кого угодно? — жадно спрашивает Дин из-под слипшихся от дождя ресниц.

Эйдан открывает один глаз. Дин стоит перед ним, очень близко, на четвереньках, мокрая майка сползла с плеча, а с потемневших прядей на лоб текут струйки воды.

— Не… не на кого угодно, — зло бормочет Эйдан, опуская взгляд. — Так что тем более уходи скорее.

А потом он забывает, что можно злиться, потому что боли, жаркой и горячей, тесно в спине.

Боль, огромная и ослепительная, наконец расправляет свои крылья, а Эйдан — свои.

Как будто у него появляется две новых руки, очень сильных и очень нежных, правда, немного неловких. Он размахивает ими, выбивает окно, сносит лампочку, и в трейлере становится темно. Только молнии продолжают обстреливать их белыми вспышками.  
Эйдан слышит, как громко дышит и возится в темноте Дин. Ему хочется потянуться к нему все своим существом, всеми руками, ногами и крыльями, всеми дурацкими снами и мыслями. Поэтому он отползает назад, как можно дальше, бьется затылком о стену и шипит от боли.

— Не уползай, — шепотом просит Дин и бочком придвигается ближе. В свете очередной трескучей, будто магниевой вспышки его лицо видно ясно, как днем, и на нем Эйдан с удивлением читает восхищение.

— Ты... Я... Ты и я... Ты здесь… Но это все из-за крыльев, — жалко бормочет Эйдан, крылья дергаются, как у испуганной птицы, и Дин успокаивает его, тянется растопыренными пальцами — погладить:

— Ш-ш-ш...

Дин поднимается на колени и упирается лбом в ходящую ходуном грудь, покрытую испариной, притягивает за влажные вихры тяжелую голову вниз, находит в копне кудрей ухо и ласково шепчет в него дрожащими губами:

— Да отращивай хоть крылья, хоть рога и хвост, мне без разницы, Эйд.

Эйдан дрожит. Вот оно. Так трудно поверить, но так соблазнительно, так хочется — до дрожи, до заикания. Он замирает, чувствуя, как тает решимость, как в пух и прах рассыпается построенный им бастион.

И Эйдан неловко раскрывает крылья полностью. Весь трейлер наполняет шелест перьев, как будто густая крона смыкается над Дином. Они стоят на коленях, обнявшись, словно в тихом и мрачном лесу. Дин елозит губами по шее Эйдана и тихонько мычит — нежный, горловой звук, который отдается где-то глубоко в Эйдане, его новые крылья трепещут, они обладают собственной волей и собственными желаниями. Они хотят Дина. Желательно в пожизненное пользование. И Эйдан, сквозь жар и горячку этой причудливой ночи, признается себе, что тоже совсем не против. Черт, он совсем «за», он настолько «за», насколько это вообще возможно. Осталось спросить Дина, но он все равно в меньшинстве.

— Ты останешься на ночь? — выбирает Эйдан самый глупый вариант из возможных.

В ответ Дин ворчит с надеждой, и Эйдан чувствует движение губ, его широкую улыбку — собственной кожей. И рука Дина, как бы ненароком скользнувшая между грубым поясом джинсов и мягкой разгоряченной кожей живота, даже не расстегнув пуговицы, кажется идеально прохладной. Дин елозит там, другой рукой дергает за пуговицу, вроде бы хочет все-таки расстегнуть, а Эйдан не может, просто не может ждать, он толкает Дина на спину, на грязный линолеум, и яростно вытряхивает его из спортивных штанов. Трусов на нем нет. Тело Дина, распростертого на полу, белеет в темноте и манит. Эйдан переползает ближе и залезает сверху, подставляясь под нетерпеливые пальцы.

— А… а где? — бормочет Дин, пытаясь на ощупь воткнуть палец, а может, и два, в темноте не видно, он торопится, и Эйдан шипит от боли и удивления. Крылья взмывают над ними, бьются в потолок с громким стуком, и Дин нервно смеется.

— Я ничего не найду сейчас, обойдемся, — нетерпеливо ерзает на мягком животе Дина Эйдан. Он обхватывает левой рукой член, очень удачно легший под ладонь, и сжимает. Дин стонет, плюет на пальцы, и на этот раз все получается. Эйдан чувствует жжение и боль, и необходимость усилить слабые ощущения, чтобы уже наверняка, чтобы никаких сомнений. Он подается вниз, на пальцы, всхлипывает, приподнимается, снова подается вниз, не выпуская член из стиснутого кулака.

Дин громко сглатывает в абсолютной, почти звенящей тишине. А потом снова гремит, сверкает, льется, забивает дождем в разбитое окно, крылья реют над ними, как флаги, Эйдан не может больше ждать. Он пропихивает член Дина в себя, как будто это вопрос жизни и смерти, и балансирует на нем, ища поддержку в широко распахнутых, залитых сладкой патокой глазах Дина. В них смесь восторга, удовольствия, толика страха и очень много тепла.

— Какие они красивые, Эйд, ах, какие они красивые, — бормочет он. — Черные как смоль, как чертовы чернила, как твои волосы, Эйд. Это ты, это точно ты. Других у тебя не могло бы быть…

Дин трахает его быстро и неутомимо, и Эйдан, разнеженный в дымке удовольствия, удивляется, сколько силы в этом небольшом гибком теле. Дин кончает в него и со стоном складывается пополам, садится-тянется, цепляется за него изо всех сил и чувств, целует, куда придется. Он доводит Эйдана до оргазма рукой, и это медленная и изощренная пытка.

Эйдан на миг отключается от реальности, а когда возвращается, они оба лежат на полу, стиснутые в одно, обернутые его новыми черными блестящими крыльями.

— Завтра я буду тебя фотографировать! — Дин вдруг вскидывается, жадно оглаживает крыло, укрывшее его, и неожиданно серьезно смотрит Эйдану прямо в глаза. — Пусть они скоро исчезнут, но я хочу, чтобы у нас была целая куча крылатых фотографий на память…

Эйдан сонно мычит что-то в ответ, прислушиваясь к дождю.

Дождь идет, и он будет идти еще много-много-много дней, пока не польются реки по улицам, пока не развернется во всю свою океанскую мощь великий новозеландский потоп, и их собственный Ной не начнет загонять всех в павильон-ковчег — так, на всякий случай…

— Каждой твари по паре, — бормочет Эйдан, покусывая мягкое, такое сладкое ухо Дина, — а как же мы? Вдруг Питер не возьмет нас в своей ковчег? Мы же совсем не пара?

— Что за чушь ты несешь, Эйд! И не рассказывай мне такого на ночь глядя, я боюсь потопов. И землетрясений. — Дин поворачивает голову, отбирая ухо, и тихонько рычит спросонок.

— Мой Трусливый Лев, — смеется Эйдан и почти отчаливает в какой-то чудесный сон, где он снова парит над водой, а на берегу его ждет лев, тряся светло-рыжей гривой.


End file.
